miss_kobayashi_dragon_maidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobayashi
Kobayashi (小林, first name unknown) is one of the two main characters of Miss Kobayashi's Maid Dragon. Not much about her past is known, except that she had what she considers a 'normal childhood': having two parents and going to college. She currently lives with Tohru and Kanna Kamui. Appearance Kobayashi seems to be of average height and build. She has straight pink hair often pulled up into a ponytail. She wears large oval-shaped glasses that occasionally glint, and her eyes are pink-based brown that are often described as resembling a dead fish's. She has previously mentioned her jealously of Tohru's chest, as hers is flat. Kobayashi's usual attire is her work uniform, which consists of a plain white button-down shirt with a single pocket on the left breast, a mustard yellow tie, black dress pants, and brown loafers. Her default casual dress is a mint green hoodie and khakis. Personality Kobayashi is a very serious person by nature; even the meager amount of smiling she is shown to do was described as a lot more than she used to by multiple co-workers. However, she does care about people, as she helps her co-workers with unfinished or late work and allowed Tohru and Kanna to live with her. She hides these emotions from people and acts flustered when these sentiments are returned, to the point where Tohru has mentioned she has tsundere tendencies. On the other hand, when Kobayashi is drunk, her personality changes completely. She is loud and without barriers, and her obsession with and knowledge about maids becomes her main personality trait. Relationships Tohru While drunk one night, Kobayashi ended up wandering into a forest and meeting up with Tohru in dragon form. The two struck up a conversation and due to Kobayashi's casual mentions of allowing Tohru over to her apartment and how she loves maids, Tohru showed up the next day in maid attire, pledging to work for Kobayashi. Sober Kobayashi realised all the complications of allowing a dragon to work for her as a maid and initially rejected any and all advancements from Tohru. Once Kobayashi discovered some of the perks to keeping Tohru around she allowed her to stay, and have since become closer. The two band together almost as adoptive parents to Kanna. Due to Kobayashi's resistance to showing emotion, she often turns away Tohru's romantic advances and becomes flustered when she brings them up. Over time Kobayashi has begun to accept more and more of these quips and even finds herself enjoying them. Kanna Kobayashi is something like a mother figure to Kanna. Though they had their differences at first, Kanna began to understand that not all humans are evil and has since assumed the role of a school-age child following in Kobayashi's footsteps. Takiya Makoto Kobayashi and Makoto have a platonic relationship. Being co-workers, they will on occasion go out for drinks after work in order to bond over their shared obsession over maids. Their relationship extends past work as well, as in Makoto going over to Kobayashi's apartment for a small get-together and Kobayashi assisting Makoto with his Komiket booth.